St. Gilligan and the Dragon
St. Gilligan and the Dragon is the 20th episode of the first season of Gilligan's Island. It first aired February 13, 1965. Synopsis Tired of the construction of their hut being delayed, Ginger and Mary Ann go on strike, joined by Mrs. Howell upset that she and Mr. Howell don't have their own hut yet either. As a result, the men and women split into two different camps. The men try to proceed as usual, but Ginger keeps returning to camp to distract Gilligan in his chores. They try to scare the women back to camp with a fake monster played by the Skipper and Gilligan, but Ginger gets wind of the stunt. Instead, Gilligan and Skipper get beaten up by the girls and sent away humiliated. That night, the men are tired of the menial chores not getting done and have dreams of getting their own way with the girls. The Skipper dreams he's an Arabian sheik, Mr. Howell thinks of himself as getting constantly pampered, the Professor pictures himself as a famous actor and Gilligan is a world-famous matador. Waking up, they head back to try and make peace with the girls, each of them failing miserably except Mr. Howell who sent them ahead to watch their progress. The girls by now peek out to see what the men are planning next and notice what looks like a huge monster. As they're marveling at how large and spooky it is, Ginger looks back and sees the men elsewhere. The monster isn't theirs, and they head to the men for protection, but the Professor takes a second look and realizes that the "monster" is actually a weather balloon that can help them get rescued. By now, Gilligan has attacked it and smashed the sensitive electronic equipment, rendering it inoperative. In the morning, the Professor thinks there might still be a chance of using the balloon to get help, but by now, Gilligan has shred it even more into scrap. Message * No man is an island, nor is any woman. Highlights * First dream sequences Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale, Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * None Trivia * The title is a pun of the famous story, "St. George and the Dragon." * For the mid-1960s, this episode was daring at the time for addressing women's rights and misogyny. * Mrs. Howell mentions Lysistrata and says that it's about women ignoring the men. However, this analogy isn't entirely correct. Greek dramatist Aristophanes, who wrote the play "Lysistrata", originally intended to portray more about women denying men sex until they stopped going off to war. * This episode seems to have aired out of sequence as it implies the girls and the Howells are still staying in the Communal Hut instead of the individual huts seen so far. * Mr. Howell reveals he takes numerous pills for different things. It's unrevealed as to how far he got with them before they ran out before getting rescued in Rescue from Gilligan's Island. * The Howells seem to have been on the island for two years as Mr. Howell claims they have been married for twenty-two years. They were married for twenty years in Home Sweet Hut. * This episode features the first dream sequences in the series. These sequences would become one of the most favorite parts for the cast to do in the series. * In the dream sequences, Gilligan dreams that he is a matador with Mary Ann, Ginger, and Mrs. Howell as the bulls, the Skipper dreams that he is a sultan with the women as his harem, the Professor dreams that he is a famous movie star with the women as waiting fans outside of his dressing room and Mr. Howell dreams that the women are waiting and doting on him. Quotes * Mrs. Howell - "Haven't you heard of Lysistrata?" Gilligan - "Yeah, isn't that a mouthwash?" ---- * Skipper - "Hi, little buddy, what's cooking?" Gilligan - "Fish stew... Try it, Skipper." Skipper - "It doesn't smell like fish stew. What's in it?" Gilligan - "Pineapple, coconut and wild berries..." Skipper - "But what kind of fish, Gilligan?" Gilligan - "Fish... Oh yeah, I knew I forgot something." ---- * Mr. Howell - "What do we have here, Gilligan? Looks like low-tide." ---- * Gilligan - "Mr. Howell, if it is no good, how do I fix it?" Mr. Howell - "You really want to know? You really want to know?" Gilligan - "I really want to know." Mr. Howell - "Start over." ---- * Mr. Howell - "Good Heavens! I think we found our answer to the Beatles!" ---- * Gilligan - "Mr. Howell, you're more dressed up to go to bed than I am to be awake." Gallery * Coming up Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Ensemble Episodes Category:Dream Episodes